


Butch Cassian and the Stardust Kid

by Coryphefish



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coryphefish/pseuds/Coryphefish
Summary: The Revolutionary War wasn't fought until the wild west era. Jyn is British, Cassian is Mexican, and Kay is a horse because some AUs just write themselves.(PS: Just so you know, Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid died too, right?)





	

Jyn had been to Yavin Bluffs, Texas a few times, but she'd never realized that the entire town was a front for the rebellion.

The rebels stopped their horses in front of the saloon and dismounted. Her horse nickered angrily -- the same horse that had sounded the alarm when she'd tried to escape. Finally, someone came over to untie her wrists. 

Inside, the tables had been rearranged into a more private looking meeting room.

The sheriff turned around on her barstool.

"Lianna Hallik...the Stardance Kid. A pleasure to meet you at last."

"Stardust!" Jyn corrected.

"You have an impressive record," she said, sliding off the barstool and strolling over to one of the bigger tables.

"Forgery of Imperial documents..." 

Jyn, the rebels, and most of the deputies sat down around her.

"....possession of stolen property..."

Except the one in the blue poncho who continued to lean against the wall, watching her.

"...aggravated assault..."

There was something in his eyes that she couldn't quite place.

"...and resisting arrest."

"Wait, that's all?" Jyn demanded abruptly. "I faced an Imperial firing squad for that?"

"If I'm remembering correctly, ma'am..." one of the rebels leaned back and put his feet on the table. "You never did face that firing squad 'cause our folks pulled you outta' there."

"You're just upset that I hit you," Jyn sighed. She wished she could put her feet on the table too, but she didn't want to draw attention to her tall black riding boots. They hadn't been polished in over five years, but they were still handmade in London. 

"I didn't know what your 'folks' wanted with me, and to be honest, I still don't exactly know now." She glanced around the table, meeting them in the eye, one by one, trying to look more accusatory than she felt.

"I'm going to hit the garrison in El Paso." The deputy in the blue poncho finally stepped forward. "You operated there for six months before you were arrested. We're hoping you can help."

 

****

 

"That's a funny name for a horse."

Kay snorted and bucked, and Jyn's pack fell to the ground.

Cassian laughed. "I stole him from the Imperials last year. His name was written on the saddle, but there was so much dirt and blood after the battle that the only letter we could read was K."

Kay tossed his head and neighed.

"Well what about you?" Cassian asked, almost as if he was translating. "Stardust is a funny name for a sidekick."

Jyn smiled sadly. "My father used to call me that. He always said when he was away at war, he would look up at the sky and know that I was safe at home, looking at the same stars."

Cassian was suddenly much closer.

"We were actually wondering about your accent...Lianna."

The way he said it made Jyn realize nobody at the base had fallen for her alias.

"You're Colonel Erso's missing daughter, aren't you?"

Jyn watched him carefully. 

Kay shifted his weight restlessly and tossed his head a few times. 

Finally, she nodded. "My name is Jyn."

Cassian went to draw his pistol, Jyn slapped his hand away, and a heartbeat later, Jyn had the pistol aimed at Cassian and Cassian had a rifle aimed at Jyn.

"Trust goes both ways," she said slowly. "I renounced all loyalty to the crown a long time ago, and if the sheriff didn't believe me, she wouldn't have let me go with you alone."

Cassian sighed and lowered the rifle. "I believe you too....Jyn."

She lowered the pistol.

He reached for it.

Jyn smirked and tucked the pistol into her belt.

Cassian slid the rifle back into the saddle, muttered something in Spanish, climbed up, and offered a hand to Jyn.

Kay stomped the ground and shook his mane.


End file.
